Enchanted
by DegrassiLoovee
Summary: I'm not sure what to write for the summary. If you could read and review this, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! All rights go to the creators, writers, and actors of Degrassi.
1. Clare Edwards

" … _and that was Paisley Jacket by The Dead Hand."_

_Ugghh_, I thought to myself as I woke up bright and early Monday morning. Today was the first day of school, and I am now a junior at Degrassi Community School. Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Clare Diane Edwards. I am 15 years old and, as I said before, a sophomore in high school. I have two best friends, Alli Bhandari. I've known Alli for as long as I can remember, we met back in elementary school on the first day of Kindergarten.

As I walk down the stairs, I hear the never-ending sound of my parents fighting. They've been fighting non-stop for a month now and I'm worried that they may decide to get a divorce. I've always been extremely close to my family: my mother, Helen, my father, Randall, and my older sister, Darcy. Darcy left to build schools in Kenya, but we send letters to each other and talk on the phone as much as we can. I miss her, but I know that she is happy and that's all that I want as a sister. I told Darcy about our parents fighting, and she told me that there was nothing to worry about and that all married couples go through this phase of arguing with each other, but that still doesn't make me feel better.

I walk over to my closet to see what I'm going to wear today. This year is going to be my year. I've gotten contacts and I've cut my hair into a short bob. I'm a little to see how everyone is going to respond to my new look. Before last year, I was always wearing a school uniform, even though I didn't have to. I've always been known as "Darcy's little sister." Darcy is the beautiful one, she got all of the looks. I got the brains, that's what I wanted to be known for. Alli didn't like that, though. When I brought some of Darcy's old clothes to school for charity, we ended up looking through them and trying them on and I ended up keeping some for myself. I decided to wear a black and white striped shirt, a pair of plain skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. My hair is as usual, it's crazy curly mess, and my makeup is very natural. I don't believe you need to cake it on just to look beautiful. Natural is better. I head downstairs to the kitchen, and once I enter, my parents immediately stop fighting and look towards me.

"Good morning, Clarebear," my dad, Randall, says as he walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry I have to rush and can't enjoy breakfast with you, but I'm already late for work. I'll see you tonight, kiddo."

As he walks out of the front door, closing it with him, my mom leaves the kitchen mumbling something about her having to get ready to work. Again, I'm stuck here, all by myself, eating breakfast that my mom half-cooked because she was too busy fighting with my dad to pay attention to anything else. I walk over to our counter and grab a granola bar and head outside where Alli is already waiting for me.

"More parent drama?" Alli asks.

"What gave it away?" I reply, sarcastically. "I'm so tired of it, sometimes I just wish that they would get a divorce."

"You don't mean that, Clare. You're just frustrated." Alli says, trying to comfort me, but failing miserably. "Remember what Darcy said, all married couples go through this. It's just a phase, don't worry about it."

I change the subject, not wanting to talk about it any longer. We finally get to Degrassi, and as we walk up the steps leading to the front doors, I feel a pair of eyes watching me, following me as I walk. Instead of turning back, I just walk forward, finding my new locker and getting the things that I need for my first class, English with Ms. Dawes. I've always enjoyed English and I've heard that Ms. Dawes is a cool teacher, so I can't wait to see what she'll come up with this school year. I sit down near the middle of the classroom, but more towards the window so I can stare out and look at the beauty that Mother Nature created. I feel someone sit down behind me, but I don't look. Ms. Dawes enters and begins handing out the syllabus, while talking about to expect this year in English. She goes over the rules, big assignments that will be due throughout the year, the attendance policy, and all of that other boring stuff. I don't pay too much attention until I hear start talking about assigning us writing partners.

"Whenever a writing assignment is near its due date, we will take one class period for you and your partner to look over each other's papers and revise their work." Ms. Dawes, explained.

I'm a little worried about the whole "writing partner" thing. I've always been a pretty private person, especially when it comes to my writing. I hear my name being called, and I'm paired up with this guy named Elijah Goldsworthy.

"For the rest of class, I would like for you and your writing partner to talk and get to know each other. You will be with each other this entire year, no exceptions."

I look around for Elijah, then I see the most beautiful boy I have ever laid my eyes on. He has jet black hair, breath-taking emerald green eyes, and a crooked smile that makes me go weak in the knees. He is dressed in all black and is wearing a skull ring on his right ring finger. In other words, he is gorgeous.

"Hey, are you Clare Edwards?"

"Uh huh." _Uh huh, really Clare, that's all that you can say_. "Yeah, I'm Clare. Are you Elijah?"

"Yes, but please, call me Eli." He smiles that beautiful crooked smile.

Oh boy, I am definitely worried about this whole "writing partner" thing.


	2. Eli Goldsworthy

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter of my first story. I hope that you all enjoyed it :) Again, please review this chapter and let me know what you all think. I do not own _Degrassi. _All rights go to the creators, writers, and actors of _Degrassi_. **

* * *

><p>"Eli, time to get up for your first day at school."<p>

_Ugghh,_ I thought as I rose out of bed. Why did we have to move here? Why couldn't I have stayed at my old school? Oh yeah, because my dad's job offered him a job here. I haven't even left this house since moving here, but I can already tell that I'm going to hate living here. I walk into the bathroom that's joined to my room and take a quick shower to fully wake me up. Once I get out and dry myself off, I pick out my clothes for the day. I decide on a dark gray button down shirt under a black vest, black skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. To top off my look, I put on my favorite ring and necklace - my skull ring that I always wear on my right ring finger and my guitar pick necklace. I grabbed my backpack and head downstairs to the kitchen where I find my parents, CeCe and Bullfrog, swapping saliva.

"Really ? You can't wait until I get to school to suck each other's face off."

"Alright, son." My dad, Bullfrog, says. "Head outside and wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

"Have a good day, sweetie." My mom, CeCe, says. "Make tons of new friends!"

I roll my eyes and walk outside to stand on my porch where I see the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. She was cute, but not in a little girl way. She had auburn colored hair that was curly and cut into a bob and was wearing a black and white striped top, skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. Wow, she looked absolutely breath-taking.

"Hello? Eli?" Bullfrog said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Yeah?" I said, bringing myself back down to reality.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We got inside my dad's truck and headed off to my new school, Degrassi Community School. I'm a junior this year. I barely passed tenth grade last year at my old school, due to some personal problems, but I did it. I think that's why my dad decided to take that job to transfer cities for his work, so I could get the fresh start that my old therapist desperately said that I needed. To be honest, I think the old bitch had no clue what she was talking about. She was this old hag who had no clue what teenagers did today. She was stuck in the old days, when people listened to music on jukeboxes, instead of Ipods. The only thing that I can think of that may be good by moving here is meeting my mystery girl that I saw walking with her friend. We finally get to Degrassi. I say goodbye to my dad and get out of the truck and look around to see the people that I'll be going to school with for the next two years. That's when I see her for the second time today, the same girl walking with the same friend. And for the second time today, she took my breath away. I watched her, mesmerized, as she walked up the stairs, through the front doors, and out of my vision. Once my breath had returned and I could physically move again, I walk up the stairs and head to my locker where I grab the things that I need for my first class of the day, English with Ms. Dawes.

I've always been a big fan of English. I've always enjoyed writing in journals as a little kid, making up stories that I would later read to my mother and father. I've never really been too good at any other subject in school, except English and all of my English teachers liked me, as well. I would always enter writing competitons for my school and I would sit with my teachers after school perfecting my characters, my plot, everything so that I could win the competiton for myself and my school. As I enter the classroom, I see her again. I look away and blink, just to be sure that my brain isn't playing a dirty trick on me. I look her way and see her sitting in her seat with her back turned towards me. I sit down behind her, trying to think of a way to break the ice and talk to her. _Hey, I'm Eli. I saw you walking with your friend this morning on your way to school. _No, too stalker-ish. _Hey, I'm Eli. You're hot._ Definitely not, she'd think that I was a total freak. _Hey, I'm Eli. What's your name? _Perfect. As I go to tap on her shoulder to get her attention, our teacher, Ms. Dawes, walks in and begins handing out our syllabus, explaining how her class will be run for this year. She begins going over how tests, quizzes, papers, homework, and class participation will be counted in her class, and explains that all major due dates are on the syllabus, in case we forget when a big assignment is due. Ms. Dawes seems cool. She has this thing about her. You all know "the thing." It's when you know that you have an awesome teacher that year, and despite how much homework or papers you may have to complete that year, you don't mind because the teacher is fun and you know that you will have a good time in their class. I zone out for a bit, but return as she starts going over our writing partners. I listen and I hear that I'm going to be paired up with this girl named Clare Edwards. Secretly, I'm hoping that it's the girl sitting in front of me.

"For the rest of class, I would like for you and your writing partner to talk and get to know each other. You will be with each other this entire year, no exceptions."

As Ms. Dawes goes to sit down at her desk, I see my mystery woman turn her head and look around the room for whoever she is paired up with. _Okay, here is your chance, Eli. Just ask her if she is Clare Edwards._

"Hey, are you Clare Edwards?" I ask, hoping she will say yes.

"Uh huh." She replies. "Yeah, I'm Clare. Are you Elijah?"

I've never really liked my full name, Elijah, which is why I normally go by Eli. Eli just sounds cooler than Elijah, but when she says it..._ Calm down, Eli. Think gross and disgusting thoughts._

"Yes, but please, call me Eli." I say, while smiling my crooked smile that most girls seem to love.

We begin talking about ourselves. She tells me that she has an older sister named Darcy who now lives in Kenya building schools and houses, but they still write letters and talk on the phone as much as they can. I tell her that I'm an only child, but that I'm really close with my parents, who I also consider to be my two best friends. She tells me about her best friend, Alli, that she met on their first day of kindergarten ten years ago. I'm guessing Alli is the girl that I saw her walking with this morning. We begin to run out of things to talk about, neither of us wanting to get too personal with what we share with the other person. Personally, I wouldn't mind sharing my entire life story with her because she is so easy to talk to. I wouldn't mind telling her all of my problems, fears, hopes, and dreams, but I don't because I don't want her to think I'm some weirdo who goes around sharing his business with people he barely knows.

"So, are you new? I don't remember seeing you around here last year."

"Yeah, my dad's job transferred him here."

"Really? What does your dad do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all." I say, smiling my crooked smile for the second time. "He's a radio DJ. The station that my dad works for is having it's own station here. Pretty soon, you'll be able to hear my dad's voice through your radio. That is, if you listen to classic rock."

"That's actually really cool." Clare says, smiling her enchanting smile. "My parent's jobs aren't as interesting, they're actually quite boring."

"What do they do?" I ask.

She begins telling me that her dad works as a lawyer and her mother works with the local chuch. Church? Oh boy, time to kiss this beautiful girl goodbye. I am most definitely NOT religious. To be honest, myself and religious shouldn't even be put in the same sentence. We talk for the rest of class until the bell rings, signaling the end of first period.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." She says, while gathering her things.

"I guess you will." I say, before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

_Oh yeah, Goldsworthy, you still got it._


	3. Stole My Heart

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me to long to upload this next chapter, school has been killing me. Again, thank you to those who read and reviewed my previous chapters. If you could please review this chapter, I would really appreciate it. I also feel like no one is reading this story, so if you review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, I may be able to upload the next chapter faster than I uploaded this one.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

As I walked out of my third class, History, I noticed this boy being pushed against a set of lockers by another boy who was larger than him. As I stared at the scene unfolding before me, I think about my old high school and how I was the kid being bullied, the kid being pushed and kicked around. I used to be popular, not extremely popular, but I had friends. After a tragic nightmare, I suddenly was this freak, this person that no one wanted to be seen with. I walked up to the larger kid, who I later found out was named Fitz, and pushed him away from the smaller boy.

"Hey! How about you pick on someone your own size, bitch," I yelled at Fitz.

As Fitz began to get up and walk towards me, a girl who had crowded around the scene with a bunch of other students shouted "Teacher!" and everyone began to walk their separate ways, heading to their lockers and their next class. Fitz looked at me as if to say "I'll deal with you later," before heading off to his next class.

"Thanks dude. I'm Adam, and you are...?"

"Eli," I replied. "And don't mention it. Bullies are just cowards who have zero self esteem so they have to pick on someone that they feel is superior to them to make those feel smaller inside."

_Nice, Eli. Quoting word for word what your mother said to you in order to make you feel better. Now the only person who would've been your friend, will think you're a freak._

"Yeah, that's what my mom is always telling me. I'm guessing you've had that talk with your mother, as well."

"Who hasn't? But you have to admit, it does make you feel a little bit better," I said. We both looked at each other and busted out laughing, getting a few weird looks from our classmates.

"What class do you have right now? I'm headed off to lunch," Adam asked.

"Same here. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Adam and I headed off to the cafeteria talking and laughing about what normal boys talk and laugh about. The only thing that I thought was weird about this boy is when the subject of girls came up, he froze. He told me that he had never had a girlfriend, which I thought was strange. What junior boy hasn't had at least one girlfriend? I mean, I'm not one to talk. Ladies don't find me attractive at all, but I've at least had one girlfriend, even if it didn't end as planned. We went into the lunch line, got our food, and headed outside to enjoy the beautiful September air.

"Hey, Adam! You can come sit over here, if you want."

_Oh no, I recognize that voice._ When I looked up to see if my assumption were correct, my eyes landed on the same beautiful brown-eyed girl that captured my heart in English class.

Clare's POV

I walked out of my third class of the day, Chemistry, with my best friend, Alli. I was so grateful that we had a few classes together this year. Last year, we only had one, Math, and lunch together and it was torture. I have a feeling that schools do this to us on purpose. They know who's best friends with who and they split them up so that they won't be trouble for their teachers. Yeah, I'm on to them. We headed to the cafeteria whispering and laughing about our new Chemistry teacher, Mr. Betenkamp, who is the uncle of one of our good friends Wesley. He seems like a really nice guy and an awesome teacher, but he is a bit weird. Which makes sense, considering he's related to Wesley. Alli and I got in line, got our food, and headed outside to the picnic tables. It was the beginning of September and the weather was gorgeous. It was sunny, warm, and the perfect breeze was blowing. When I looked up, I spotted Adam, who Alli and I met in our Chemistry class, walking with someone who looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Adam! You can come sit over here, if you want."

Adam looked over in our direction, smiled and waved, and walked over to the picnic table that we were sitting at. When the other boy looked up, our eyes met. _Now, I know who that is. It's Eli, the sexy, mysterious boy from English class._ Eli joined Adam, and began walking over to us. Adam sat down beside Alli, and Eli walked around the table and sat down beside me. The first few seconds were a bit awkward, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Hey Eli," I said, looking in his direction. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," he replied.

Alli looked over at me and started lifting her eyebrows up and down. I told Alli about my English class with Eli and how I may have an itsy-bitsy, teeny-tiny, little crush on him. I looked back at her, telling her that she better stop or I may spill the beans about her itsy-bitsy, teeny-tiny, litte crush on Adam. She stopped immediately. That's what I love about best friends and friendships, in general. I didn't have to say a word to Alli, but by the way I looked at her, she knew exactly what I was telling her. Alli and I have always been able to read each other's thoughts, just by looking at the other. I'm guessing it's because we've been friends for so long, that we're like twins using twin telepathy and reading each other's minds.

I stopped talking to myself in my mind and realized that Adam and Alli had started a conversation about the coolest hangouts since he was new in town. I looked over at Eli to see if he was listening to their conversation, but he looked like he was talking to himself inside of his mind. His eyes looked distant and he had hardly eaten anything on his lunch tray. I poked him and asked if he was okay, to which he replied yeah.

"Are you finished? I'm not really hungry anymore, and by the looks of it, I think our presence is no longer wanted," I smiled and nodded my head in the direction of Alli and Adam still talking and laughing, acting as if they were the only two people sitting at the lunch table.

"Yeah, I'm done. Do you want to hang out until next period?"

"Yeah. That sounds good," I smiled up at him. He looked back at me and gave me his crooked smile that made my knees weak and my heart melt.

We got up and headed over to the trashcans and threw our trash away, then walked over to an empty picnic table. He sat on one side and I sat on the other, opposite him.

"So... how has your first day of school been so far?" I asked, hoping to get him to start talking.

"It's been okay. How has your day been?"

"It's been good." I replied back to him, smiling.

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So what do you want to do once you finish high school?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"How old are we, six?" He laughed.

_Wow, I have officially died and gone to heaven. This boy is perfect. His laugh has to be the most amazing sound I've ever heard. _

"Well, I don't know what to ask you. If you haven't noticed, you're not the easiest person to talk to."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well in English, we had a good conversation going. I was sharing things about my life, and you were sharing things about yours. I'm not saying that you have to open your heart to me, but you could at least try to hold a conversation with me. I'm only trying to get to know you better," I tell him.

"And what if I'm not the person that you think I may be? What if I'm different?"

I don't know why, but our faces started to inch closer and closer towards the other person's.

"And who says it's wrong to be different?" I say, inches away from his face.

I'm staring into his eyes and he's staring into mine. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and we're kissing. _OMG! He's kissing me. He's actually kissing me. Oh my gosh, his lips are perfect. They're so soft and amazing._ The bell rings, signaling the end of our lunch period. _Thanks a lot! Just when it was starting to get good._

"Ummm... I have to go." Eli says.

Before I could say anything, Eli was up with his bag wrapped around his left shoulder running into the school with the rest of the students who had lunch this period. I was left, frozen. The only thing I could do was stare at the spot where Eli had once been and touch my lips, the same lips that had been attached to Eli's only moments ago.

"Wow," I said. It was the only thing I could think to say at this moment.

"Hey, Clare. You okay?" Alli asked, noticing my appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, snapping back to reality. "I'll fill you in later."

"Okay...?" she said, confused as to what was going through my head at this very minute.

I grabbed my bag and started walking in the direction of the school with Alli. We said our goodbyes once we had made it inside, and I headed off to my fourth class, History.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's Day ! Thank you for reading &amp; please review :)<strong>


End file.
